Rooms
Rooms are areas of a stronghold that provide some extra functionality beyond a place to rest. Rooms cannot be purchased, they must be built - after the initial cost is paid, an amount of time (measured in game sessions) must pass before the room is available. Some rooms have other prerequisites beyond time and money - see below. Note that one PC cannot fulfill the requirement for two different rooms. 'ALCHEMIST'S LAB:' Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: One PC with profiiency with Alchemist's tools All transmutation spells cast in this room have half their normal materials cost and twice their duration. The room contains a set of Alchemist's tools, and any Alchemist's tools checks made in this room are at advantage. ARCANIST'S STUDY: Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: One Bard, Sorcerer, Warlock or Wizard Choose one arcane school (eg Conjuration, Enchantment, Evocation etc). Spells of this school cast in this room have half their normal materials cost and twice their duration. In addition, Arcana checks made in this room have advantage. BANK: Cost: 5,000 gold pieces Time: 2 sessions Requirement: One PC with proficiency in Insight AND one PC with proficiency in Investigation / OR one follower of Wessling This room takes up the space of 2 rooms. PCs may store as much money as they wish here up to a total value of 50,000 gold pieces. Each session, if the PCs make a flat downpayment of 50 gold pieces, the money stored here gains 5% of its value. BATHS: Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: None PCs begin with 1 temporary hit point each at the beginning of each session. This stacks with the effect of Dining Hall (see below). CHAPEL: Cost: 5,000 gold pieces Time: 2 sessions Requirement: One Cleric or Paladin who follows the chosen Archon. Choose an Archon. Once a day, a Cleric or Paladin PC who is a follower of that Archon may cast a Bless spell that can only target followers of this Archon. Religion checks in this room have advantage. DANGER ROOM: Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: One PC with Strength 13+ OR one follower of Radu PCs gain advantage on their first attack roll of a session. DINING HALL: Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: None PCs living a Comfortable or better living standard begin with 1 temporary hit point each at the beginning of each session. This stacks with the effect of Bath (see above). GRAVEYARD: Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: The intact dead body of one deceased PC of Lvl 3 or higher PCs fighting against enemies of the same class/allegiance as the monsters who killed the deceased PC (DM's discretion) may use their Inspiration to gain advantage to all attack rolls against these monsters until the end of the encounter. HERB GARDEN: Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: One PC with proficiency with Alchemist's tools Every two sessions, a PC may collect herbs from the garden. These herbs may be used to make potions with a successful Alchemist's tools skill check. The type of potions made depends on the PC's level. Level 5 or less: 10 Potions of Healing, or Potions of Climbing. DC 10. Level 6-10: 4 Potions of Greater Healing, Potions of Hill Giant Strength, Potions of Resistance or Potions of Water Breathing. DC 15. Level 11+; 1 Potion of Gaseous Form, 1 Potion of Frost Giant Strength, or 2 Potions of Superior Healing. DC 20. KENNELS: Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: One PC proficient in Animal Handling The kennels hold eight medium or smaller animals, or two large animals, or one large animal and four smaller animals. Each session, if the PCs pay 5 gold pieces, none of the animals in the kennels require upkeep, and animals living here do not give disadvantage to rolls to command them. LEGITIMATE BUSINESS: Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: A Rogue Each session, a Rogue may choose to sell up to 10 gems, magic items or precious items through the black market. This will increase their value by 50%. LOCKSMITH'S SHOP: Cost: 25,000 gold pieces Time: 3 sessions Requirement: Legitimate Business Once per session, one Rogue can automatically open one lock without rolling, and without triggering any attached traps. LODGINGS: Cost: 1,000 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: None Provides 2 extra beds. MAP ROOM: Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: One PC proficient in Perception All Perception checks made to spot secret doors in rooms the PCs have entered in a previous session are at an advantage. POISONER'S GROTTO Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: One Evil PC Every two sessions, a PC may collect ingredients from the grotto. These ingredients may be used to make various items with a successful ALchemist's tools skill check. The type of items made depends on the PC's level. Level 5 or less: 10 Acid or Antitoxin. DC 10. Level 6-10: 3 Assassin's Blood, Poison Basic or Truth Serum. DC 15. Level 11+: Malice, Potion of Poison or Essence of Ether. DC 20. RELIQUARY Cost: 25,000 gold pieces Time: 3 sessions Requirement: Chapel This room takes up the space of 2 rooms. One PC may, at the beginning of a session, imbue an ordinary sword with the properties of a Flame Blade, or an ordinary mace with the properties of a Mace of Disruption. ''When building the chapel, the builder must decide which of the two effects it will create. '''RITUAL CIRCLE' Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: None Spells cast as rituals here take half the normal time to cast and half the cost of all components, All ritual casting rolls have advantage. SCRIPTORIUM Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 sessions Requirement: A spellcaster or a follower of Kavas One PC per session can use this room to scribe scrolls. They can create double the normal number of scrolls at half the cost. SEWERS Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 2 sessions Requirement: One PC with Intelligence 13+ OR one follower of Iaxtra This room takes up the space of two rooms. PCs who live in a building with sewers gain an advantage to all rolls to resist poison or disease. STANDING STONE Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 2 sessions Requirement: A Druid, Herb Garden Once a day, as a bonus action when casting a Druid spell, cause the target of the spell to have disadvantage on its saving throw. TAVERN Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 2 sessions Requirement: None Counts as two rooms. The hiring cost of five hirelings per session is halved. In addition, at the end of each session, a downpayment of 20 gold pieces can be made to earn d10x10 gold pieces. TELEPORTATION CHAMBER Cost: 25,000 gold pieces Time: 3 sessions Requirement: A PC able to cast the Teleport spell, Arcanist's study Counts as two rooms. Three times a day, any character may cast the Teleport spell while in this room. In addition, any attempt to teleport to this room by the stronghold owner counts as targeting a location with an associated object. THRONE ROOM Cost: 25,000 gold pieces Time: 3 sessions Requirement: A PC with Constitution 13+, Dining Hall This room takes up the space of 2 rooms. One PC may set their Constitution score to 19 at the beginning of each session. TRAINING ROOM Cost: 5,000 gold pieces Time: 2 sessions Requirement: Barbarian, Fighter, Paladin, Rogue or Ranger Counts as two rooms. A PC with five or more hirelings can train them here. Have the PC make a Persuasion or Intimidation check at a DC equal to the strongest hireling (see below) Torchbearer/Porter = DC 15 Dilettante, Spearbearer or Swordbearer = DC 20 If successful, a Torchbearer/Porter will become a Spearbearer or Swordbearer. A Dilettante can become a Knight or a Young Blade. A Spearbearer or Swordbearer becomes a Veteran. The upgraded hireling charges its new, higher, retainer, but there is no hiring fee. TROPHY HALL Cost: 2,500 gold pieces Time: 1 session Requirement: Gems or valuable items worth a total of 2,500 gold pieces, these are consumed by creating the room. Two PC's saving throws to gain inspiration from living standards are at advantage. PCs living a Luxurious living standard double the effect of all temporary hit points received from rooms instead. Category:Strongholds Category:Shopping